


Challenge 3: TROPESMASH 2.0

by nomical



Series: Send In The Porn (Summer Pornathon '15) [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomical/pseuds/nomical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for week three of Summer Pornathon 2015. Read the rest of the deliciously kink entries <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4576899">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge 3: TROPESMASH 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the excessive use of tags on a fic that's under 1k, but those are the setting, tropes, and kinks that I smashed together to create my entry.
> 
> Please note that they are school aged but above the age of consent.

“Good game Pendragon.”

“Emrys.”

They shake hands and Merlin receives the usual post-practice bum pat when there’s a sudden change to the regime – an undeniable pinch. He freezes and turns round but Arthur is already jogging to catch up with Lance, pert little arse bouncing all the way to the change room.

“I’ll catch you up in a minute lads,” Arthur says, clapping a hand on Percy’s shoulder and all but pushing him out the door. “There’s something I need to take care of first.”

Arthur waits until they’re all gone and then turns to face Merlin, wearing an expression that’s downright predatory. Merlin swallows.

And that’s how it begins.

***

It’s nothing obscene, just a couple of mates helping each other get off after the game. Who doesn’t like a post-workout wank? Well apparently not the rest of his team but frankly they’re missing out. Because in Merlin’s book, nothing is better than the strong grip of Arthur’s hand as he fucks into it, still sweaty from the match. Arthur brings him off the same way he plays; with firm, steady strokes and an air that says he’s had a lot of practice at it.

Merlin’s technique is nowhere near as refined but Arthur never complains, just empties himself with a soft gasp. Part of him wishes he could make Arthur lose control, wonders what it would be like to hear Arthur moan. Then he comes back to his senses and feels like he’s crossed some kind of invisible line by fantasising about his best mate. Which, considering how frequently they have their dicks in each other’s hands, is a bit weird.

***

It finally happens that one day he misses a game. Coach is none too happy but it’s hardly like they’re a pro-league. It’s a school team – Coach can deal. He gets there in time to catch the last five minutes and watch them get absolutely wiped. Thinking that Arthur might be down for a cheer-up wank, he heads for the change room.

Of course, he probably should have announced his arrival. Because then he probably wouldn’t of walked in on Arthur in the showers, jerking-off like it’s going out of style with three fingers up his arse. Arthur opens his eyes and Merlin runs for it, cock digging painfully into his jeans the entire way.

***

It’s not like he fancies Arthur or anything. That would be gay and Merlin is not gay. He went out with Freya for half a term for Christ’s sake! No, Merlin is perfectly confident in his sexuality…except that he can’t seem to get the image of Arthur fingering himself out of his head. And the lovely squelching sounds as he pounded into himself. And the way the water caught on his lips, parted in silent ecstasy.

Okay maybe he’s a little bit gay.

***

Arthur is avoiding him and it’s starting to be a problem. Not only has he gone without a post-game hand job for the last two matches (which his dick is very unimpressed with), but he misses having a laugh with his best mate. That, and they’ve been playing so badly that Coach is just about ready to eat his hat. So Merlin decides to take matters into his own hands and talk it out like responsible human beings.

“Arthur, do you have a minute?”

Arthur looks like he’s going to protest but after a moment seems to think better of it.

“Go on Lance, I’ll call you later.”

Arthur closes the door behind him.

“Merlin-”

“Do you always use your fingers like that?”

“What?” Arthur’s eyes go wide.

“Because it was really fucking hot.”

“I was thinking of you when I did it,” says Arthur, voice hoarse.

Merlin kind of thinks neither of them actually meant to admit these things, but as he crosses the room and crushes his mouth to Arthur’s, he’s really fucking glad they did.

They end up in the showers, a trail of clothes indicating the path he doesn’t remember them taking. He gets Arthur under the spray like before, only this time his tongue replaces Arthur’s fingers.

“I’ve been thinking about this for weeks,” he whispers, running his tongue in slow circles around Arthur’s rim. “Imagining you wet and moaning for it.”

“Christ Merlin,” Arthur whimpers.

“Knew you’d be noisy. So noisy and beautiful, all for me.”

He stands and replaces his tongue with his cock, lining it up carefully.

“I don’t want you to hold back,” he says, pressing in.

When Arthur comes he wants them to be able to hear it out on the pitch.


End file.
